


In Your Eyes

by damnavidaniel



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Ninja Ship Party, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-13 17:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11765091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnavidaniel/pseuds/damnavidaniel
Summary: Dan was the cool music teacher. Everyone loved him, especially the students.Brian was the strict, mean English teacher. Everyone dreaded his class.What happens as their lives collide?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NoMansWindow2846](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMansWindow2846/gifts).



> Thank you to the wonderful my wonderful beta, Mads (fricknerd on tumblr), and every member of GGBB that helped me get out of my two-year writer's block! I'm very open to constructive criticism as this is my first time writing in two years.

Dan Avidan was the teacher that every kid wanted for every subject. He was the type of teacher where kids who had absolutely no interest in music still signed up to be in his class. One the first day of class he demands that everyone call him Danny, and if you slip up and call him "Mr. Avidan", you may or may not get an expo marker thrown at you. Dan isn't a 'textbook teacher'. In fact, he threw out his textbook on the first day, telling the kids it was a piece of shit. Everyone accepted him for who he was: the cool teacher

Brian Wecht was the type of teacher that no student wanted. Despite his long hair and friendly looks, Brian was the type of teacher you _did not_ want to mess with -Strict, loud, and actually expects you to do his homework. If you don't, you better expect a lecture and a week's worth of lunch detention. He expects everyone to learn a lesson a first time; if you don't, you're not "trying hard enough". Each essay must be done perfectly each time, or else you're in for another lecture and more detention. Surprisingly, he isn't always that way.  
********************************************************************************************************  
Everyday, Brian started his first hour right on time at 7:30. Exactly at that time, he would lock his door, giving tardies and detentions to those on the outside. He expected all of his students to be in their seats listening by now. If not, they were issued a detention and were required to explain to him why they weren’t sitting down. Luckily, all of the students had gotten the memo from the paper taped to his door- All except one student. Ross O’Donovan. 

Everybody in the English class knew that of all people he’d be the one to be late. Some even placed bets on how long he would take to show up or if he would show up at all. To their surprise he was only 10 minutes late before he started to bang on the door. 

“Hey Wecht, open the door!” Brian wasn’t about to yell back and forth. He continued on with with his lesson on appositives, tuning out the yelling and knocking from Ross. He turned towards his students and noticed a student named Arin filming Ross on his phone. 

“Mr. Hanson,” Brian booms, stopping his lesson,”What on God’s Earth do you think you’re doing?” Arin’s face immediately turned beet red as he slipped his phone into his backpack. 

“Uh- um, nothing sir,” he stammered. 

“Get out of my classroom. Make sure to pick up your detention slip at the end of the day.”

“Yes sir,” Arin mumbled while packing his things into his backpack

“And one more thing,” Brian noted,”Tell Mr. Wise-guy to stop banging on my door or else he will be issued a double detention.

“Yes sir,” Arin replied as he got up, and left the classroom. 

After Arin left (and Ross was told off), the day went by almost without any more interruptions. At the end of the day, Brian handed out his detention slips for the day, and leaned back in his chair, satisfied with his teaching.  
********************************************************************************************************  
Dan had a different style of teaching. You could walk in whenever you wanted or just not show up at all without the risk of getting a tardy, unexcused absence, or a detention- Not that anyone would want to be late for his class in the first place. Sometimes, he wouldn’t start class until 15 minutes after the bell, giving late students more time to arrive and giving him more time to scroll through his tumblr feed.

Dan always started class with a song of the day- usually something by Rush or Def Leppard. He danced around the room singing and bobbing his head, encouraging students to join him. Usually all of the students stayed seated. But today one student decided to join him- Ross O’Donovan. 

It wasn’t a shock when Ross walked in 20 minutes late. What shocked everyone was when he dropped his bag and began singing and dancing with Dan. Ross was a terrible dancer. And and even worse singer. Every note was off key and he didn’t seem to move as fluently as his teacher. The students just stared with their mouths wide open, some taking out their phones to videotape. By the end of the song, Ross was doubled over and severely out of breath while Dan seemed perfectly ok as he turned the speaker off. 

“Hey Ross, didn’t know you liked Def Leppard,” Dan said almost laughing

“I…. Yeah I do,” Ross managed to say in between pants. Every person in the room was trying their hardest to hold in their laughs but they couldn’t take it anymore. It started off as one chuckle but grew and grew until the entire class was laughing. Ross took his seat, still out of breath and face as red as a tomato. 

“Ok class, that’s enough,” Dan interrupted. As the laughter subsided,Dan picked up an expo marker and began to write. “Today is do whatever the fuck you want day,” Dan said writing it on the board.

“But Mr. Avidan didn’t we-” 

Dan turned around and threw the marker at the student. 

“Never ever call me Mr. Avidan.” Dan said chuckling, “Now if you don’t mind, could you throw that marker back up here?” 

The expo was returned, and Dan resumed writing “whatever the fuck you want day” on the board. Most people began talking to their friends or going on their phones. Others actually worked on the music that Dan had given a week prior. Dan couldn’t care less, as long as all of his students were happy.  
**********************************************************************************************************  
The rest of Dan’s day went normal, playing some of his favorite songs and messing around with his students. He was scrolling through his phone when Brian walked through the door. 

“Hey dude, you here to play some jams?” Dan said, standing to address his friend.

“Yep!” Brian answered as he slid behind the piano. He pulled his long hair into a bun, moving it out of the way. 

Dan and Brian were unlikely friends. In fact, when Dan was first transferred there, Brian hated him. A lot. Despite his classroom being down the hall, his classes were always interrupted by Dan’s music. When he came to confront him, he was shocked by what he saw; Kids fighting with instruments, some on their phones, and some napping. He scanned the room for the teacher and found him arm wrestling one of his students. Regardless of this, they bonded over their love of making music. Brian came to the music room nearly every day after school to play piano while Dan sang. 

Today,Dan seemed a bit different. He kept staring at Brian, eyes looking him up and down before focusing on his eyes. He twirled his finger in his hair- something he only did when he was nervous or anxious.

“Hey dude are you ok?” Brian asked, genuinely worried.

“Huh? Uh, yeah, I’m fine,” Dan said before he looked down and played with his hair more. 

Brian wasn’t going to push him further. Maybe they can talk about it later. Dan joined Brian on the piano bench as he started to play one of Dan’s favorite songs, In Your Eyes. 

“ _Love I get so lost, sometimes. Days pass and this emptiness fills my heart. When I want to run away…. In your eyes, in your eyes._ ” 

As the song ended a smile spread across Dan’s face. He stood up and walked over to his desk.

“I’d love to stay for longer Bri but I promised my friend Maria that we would go to the mall after I got off.”

“That’s ok bud. I should probably get home and show Coco some love.” 

They both walked towards the door, Danny moving forgotten instruments underneath the board. He locks the door and him and Brian head to their cars.  
*************************************************************************************************************

It was about 4PM when Dan met his friend, Maria, at the mall. They both walked around together, catching up and going to their favorite stores. After a couple hours of shopping, both decided to stop at the food court for a quick snack. Dan began to to ask his friend questions as soon as they both found a table. 

“How do you know when you like someone?” he blurted out, not actually meaning to speak.”I- I mean, I don’t necessarily like anyone, it’s just-”

“Dan, it’s it okay if you like someone.” Maria answered reassuringly, “Just tell them how it is and if they don’t like you back, the worst thing they can say is no.”

“Thanks Maria. You’re the best. Now let’s go to fucking town on these tacos!”

The two did a bit more shopping before saying their goodbyes. Dan had gotten a couple good pairs of acid-washed, ripped jeans and even had come up with a plan for confess his love the next day. This is gonna be fucking good he thought. Really fucking good.  
*************************************************************************************************************

The day went by slowly for Dan. Not only because he actually had to teach, but because his mind was mainly focused on Brian. He kept spacing out during lessons and the kids were starting to call him out for it. 

“Hey whose tits are you dreaming about now Danny”, Arin scoffed from the back of the class.

“Dude!” Ross interjected. ”Maybe he’s not thinking about tits! Maybe he’s dreaming about a guy!!” 

The entire class starts to laugh at both jokes. Dan’s grip on his marker he was holding became tighter, and tighter until he snapped. “Both of you shut up before I send you to the principal's office!”

The classroom went silent as Dan threw the expo down.

“Dude just… Sorry to blow up at you, but it’s just none of your business, alright?” Dan played with his hair nervously and stared at his feet. The class had fallen silent after all, it wasn’t like him to get this angry. Luckily, the school bell cut into the silence and everyone gathered their stuff to leave. 

Instead of leaving, Ross walked over to Dan’s desk. “Hey dude, sorry about the jokes. I didn’t know you’d take it that hard.”

“No, it’s ok. It’s my fault for blowing up at you like that. And please stop forgetting your clarinet here. It’s kinda annoying having to move it everyday.”

“Yeah, sorry about that.” Ross answered, packing his things.

“Have a nice day _Mr. Avidan!_ ” Ross said with a smirk.

“Get the fuck out of my classroom before you _really_ get in trouble.”

Ross just smiled at him.

“And wipe that shit-eating grin off of your face. It’s getting annoying.”

Dan’s remark just made Ross smile even wider before he turned and left the room.  
*************************************************************************************************************  
Brian’s day was not going well at all. It started out when five people were late for first hour.Their problem. Not mine. He managed to tell himself before he got back to teaching. 

“Ok, everyone, your homework last night was to finish your essays on your research topics. It shouldn’t have been hard, especially because we spent a week in class working on them. Would anyone like to share?” 

Two hands popped up that Brian wasn’t surprised to see- Suzy Berhow and Holly Conrad. They were best friends and both had a way with words. Some would argue that the two were teacher’s pets, but Brian liked to think that they both just had a passion for English.

“Okay I’m sure you guys never get tired of hearing these ladies’ beautiful work, but would someone else please volunteer?” Brian noticed a student avoiding eye contact- the same student who had been locked out the day before. 

“Ross. Would you please stand up and share your essay with the class?” Ross pulled a crinkled up paper out of his bag. 

“The Stonewall Riots of 1969 by Ross O’Donovan.” Brian could tell that the page was blank- and so could every student staring at him.

“The Stonewall Riots were a sequence of demonstrations where the LGBT community of Greenwich Village acted out against homophobia in our society. During the 1950s and 1960s, most store owners often discriminated against people that were openly gay. Members of the LGBT community turned to bars…”  
“...and thus the Stonewall Riots paved a way for LGBT rights and pride.”

Everyone stared, eyes wide in shock. Brian was dumbfounded. Despite having an empty page, Ross has spoken beautifully about the story. 

“Wow didn’t know HE could read, or that he was gay,” A student murmured, barely able to contain his laughter.

“Well, you don’t know shit about me, asswipe.” Ross shouted, standing up. “And maybe you should keep your comments to yourself.”

The other student glared at him, standing and approaching Ross. Both students were standing so close that their noses were nearly touching.

“Gentlemen. Have a seat,” Brian commanded in a stern voice. 

“I’m not taking a fucking seat just yet,” The student added. 

And, with that, Ross punched him in the nose. He doubled over, grabbing his nose in pain. 

“BOYS! Enough!,” Brian nearly screamed. ”Go to the office immediately!” 

Both students stared each other down before silently walking to the office together. 

Brian sat his desk, trying to calm himself down. “Ok everyone.” Brian took a deep sigh. “Just talk with the people near you about your essay until the end of the hour.” 

For the first time in his career, Brian lost complete control of his classroom and didn’t care. He sat at his desk and out his head down, still furious about the fight. He couldn’t wait for the end of the day, when this stress would all be relieved by playing the piano.  
*************************************************************************************************************

Each minute felt like an hour, and hours seemed like weeks, but the end of the day finally came. He nearly sprinted out of his room to get to Dan’s. He was so quick that his “lesson” wasn’t even over yet.

“...so moral of the story is: do NOT wrestle an alligator when you're high. Homework is to uhhh.. listen to some good ass 80s music. Pink Floyd or something. Class is dismissed.”

Brian stepped out of the way to allow the students to exit. Once they cleared out, Brian headed to Dan’s desk.

“Hey Bri! How was your day?”

“NOT okay. I don’t even want to talk about it. How bout yours?”

“There was a small issue in third hour, but it wasn’t a huge deal. Ready to play?”

“Fuck yes. More ready than ever.” 

Brian slid onto the familiar piano bench and positioned his fingers over the keys. As he started to play, Dan realized it was the same song he’d sung the day before. He didn’t mind. It was their favorite after all. Dan joined Brian on the bench just as he started to sing. 

“ _Love I get so lost, sometimes. Days pass and this emptiness fills my heart. When I want to run away_ ….” 

There was something about Brian that hypnotized him. The way that his fingers danced over the keys effortlessly. The way that he put his entire soul into the music. The way that he would momentarily look up at Dan and smile before returning his gaze to the piano. There was just something about him that Danny loved.

“... _in your eyes, the light the heat. In your eyes, I am complete._ ” Oh his eyes. The eyes that made Danny’s stomach fill with butterflies everytime he looked into them. The eyes that seemed to be filled with the ocean and the sky. The eyes that made Bria irresistible. Dan gently pulls Brian’s face to look at his, completely throwing off the song. 

“Dude what th-”

Before giving any time to think about it, Dan leaned for a kiss. Brian’s eyes widened as Danny scooched closer, grabbing a fistfull of his hair. Brian’s thoughts were jumbled in his brain. _IS my best friend kissing me right now? WHY is my best friend kissing me right now? Am I enjoying this? Why am I enjoying this?_ Brian closes his eyes, but is still frozen in shock. After all, he had only come to the music room to play some jams with his best friend. When Danny slid next to him on the piano bench and began to kiss him, Brian had no idea what to think. They were both unaware of the student who had entered the room, trying to pick up the clarinet case they had left behind. The teachers were immediately seen by them. They dropped their clarinet case in shock, causing Brian and Dan to stop kissing and look up. Brian actually screamed and Dan tried to get up, but got tangled in the piano legs and basically face planted.

"Uh- It's- Uh, i-it's not what it looks like! I swear!"

"Then what the fuck is it?" Ross asked, a sly grin appearing on their face.

"That's none of your business Ross!" Brian retorted, gaining his authority back after the initial shock. "Just get your instrument and leave before I give you another detention!" 

The student scrambles to pick up their clarinet, and quickly leaves the classroom.

Dan untangled himself and stands adjacent the piano, face a bright shade of red. “Bri, I’m um- really sorry. I, uh, must have read the situation wrong and-”

“It’s ok, Dan, it’s ok,” Brian said, cutting Dan off.

“No, it’s not ok, it was a totally dick move of me to not ask first and you don’t even like g-”

“I liked it, ok, Dan?” Brian slides off the bench and walks to Dan, placing a small kiss on his lips. “I liked it more than I should have.” 

“Oh.” Dan’s cheeks turned cherry red as he looked down and played with the hem of his shirt. “So um do you want to maybe uh.”

“Spit it out Avidan,” Brian said, leaning in and raising his brow.

“Iwaswonderingifyouwantedtogoskatingwithme,” Dan rushed.

“Why didn’t you just say so? Of course I will!” 

Dan looked up in shock

“What the actual fuck, Brian, why are you so chill with this?”

“Because you’re a bro, dude. And that’s what bros do for each other.” 

The two men looked down at their feet and shuffled uncomfortably.

“Anyways- I better be getting home to take care of Coco and I got some laundry to do bye!” Brian shouted, nearly running out of the room. 

“Well ok,” Danny said to the now empty music room, “Could’ve gone worse right?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm not dead, I just got thrown off by vacation and school, but hopefully I'll get my shit together and update every 2 weeks.  
> Here's some art by [Lauren(grumpsquad)](http://grumpsquad.tumblr.com/post/162613945333/so-brian-tweeted-that-photo-of-himself-back-with) and [Silver(catchingfroggy)](https://catchingfroggy.tumblr.com/post/162613913449/i-said-id-draw-him-as-my-next-warm-up-and-now) that basically captures what Dan and Brian look like! Go show these artists some love!

The big night arrived, and Brian walked into the rink at exactly 9 pm. He was dressed in an old band tee with acid washed jeans, and had his hair in a half bun. As soon as he walked in, he could tell that he’s underdressed. There are people dressed in fishnets, crop tops, and thigh high socks. Brian looked around nervously, hoping that Dan was dressed the same way as him.

“Hey Bri! Over Here!” Brian turns to right to see Dan wearing neon green fishnets, a rainbow crop top, and shorts that are so small that he wonders how they can possibly fit. Dan looks Brian up and down. “Dude, did you not hear me when I said that tonight was 80s night?” 

“Well Iron Maiden _is_ an 80s band and my jeans are pretty outdated.”

Dan justs shakes his head and finishes lacing up his skates. “Let’s get out there on the rink before you embarrass yourself any further.” Brian looks down and shuffles uncomfortably. 

“I don’t know how to skate.” Dan looks at him as if had grown another head. 

“Dude why did you say yes to this date then? We could’ve done something else.”

“I was nervous ok. I didn’t want you to hate me. It’s stupid, I know.”

Dan takes Brian’s hands into his. “I wouldn’t hate you even if you said no to the date.” He gives him a quick kiss on the forehead. “Now let’s go out there so I can teach you how to skate”

Both teachers slowly make their way to the rink after Brian rents his skates and manages to put them on. Dan holds Brian’s for support as he skates backwards and coaches Brian forward. 

“The trick is to follow through with one fluid motion and not even think about it.” 

After two laps, Brian starts to get the hang of it. “Dude you can let go now I can skate like a pro.”

“Well if you’re that sure of yourself.” Dan hadn’t even fully let go of his hand when Brian tripped over his own foot and went down, bringing Danny with him. 

“Woah Bri, are you okay?” Instead of a response, Dan just heard chuckling. 

“I’m okay dude,” Brian manages between laughs,”could you help up instead of laughing your ass off?”

A couple passes by and begin to laugh at the fallen man. One of them does a double take and doesn’t notice the wall right in front of them. Before they can react, they face plant into the wall, and drag their partner down with them as they fall. The two men turn their attention to them.

“Ohhh that’s gotta-,” Dan starts before he realizes who the couple is. “Oh my god that’s Ross and Arin. Holy shit dude.” As Brian stabilizes himself on a wall, Dan skates over to the two students. 

“That was a pretty big fall you guys ok?,” Dan asks, plastering a shit-eating grin on his face.

“Fuck off Dan. Shit my face hurts.”

“I mean you just ran into a wall what do you expect?” Dan almost can’t stop himself from laughing. Ross gets up and skates off in search of ice, but Arin stays behind. He shoves his hands in his pockets and looks at the ground

“Hey dude, can you just not mention anything about me and Ross and we won’t talk about you and Brian.”

“Of course dude. Uh you might want to go console Ross.” Arin turned his attention to his partner, who was now laying on a bench crying. 

“Oh shit, See you in class Avidan!”

By now Brian has helped himself out of the rink and his skates, and started out towards the cafe. Dan glided over to him and both men order a slice of greasy pizza. They took the last two seats in the cafeteria, and began to chow down. 

“So what did Arin say to you?” Brian asked between bites.

“Basically that if we didn’t say anything about him and Ross, he wouldn’t say anything about us.”

“Oh that’s cool.”

The two sat in silence eating their pizza and listening to the 80s music that played on the speakers. Brian couldn’t help but notice that Dan would periodically look up at him and smile before returning his eyes to his plate of food. 

“Dude what the fuck are you staring at?”

“Nothing, you’re just.” Danny paused for a second thinking of what he wanted to say. “You’re just so damn pretty ok? And I’d be lying if I said I haven’t thought about this a bit. A lot actually. I don’t know this is really just a dream come-” 

Brian leaned across the table to give Dan a small peck on his lips. Both men smiled, cheeks turning cherry red. Dan reached for the other teacher’s hand under the table and gave it a little squeeze. Brian smiled up at him and gave a small squeeze back. They held hands for a moment until they realized that both hands were required for eating their pizza. Dan stared at his now empty plate deep in thought, then smiled.

“I’ll be right back Bri. I have an idea.” 

Brian watched as his date skated towards the dj booth. They greet each other as if they were best friends, and exchange a few words. Dan began to skate back with a big, doofy smile on his face. The smile that Brian had grown so fond of.

“Dude good news,” Dan started as he approached the table, “We can stay after the rink closes so I can teach you without… distractions.”

Brian stared up at him in amazement. “Dude that’s awesome! How the hell did you make _that_ happen?”

Dan smirked and raised his eyebrows. “I’ve got my connections.”  
*************************************************************************************************************

Pretty soon, the DJ announced that it was time for the rink to close and that everyone needed to turn in skate rentals immediately. The rink cleared as everyone packed up and left. Dan outstretched his hand to Brian, who took it with a smile.

Dan slung his other arm around his hip as they started out slowly. The lights dimmed, and the disco ball that was usually reserved for slow songs descended from the ceiling. ‘Hm, they must be testing out the system,’ Brian thought. He looked over at the younger man, only to find him grinning from ear-to-ear. 

“What’re you all smiley about Avidan?”

The man just giggled, and shook his head. “I’m- I’m just really happy to finally be here with you. I’ve been crushing on you for god knows how long and it’s like a dream fi-” Dan was cut off by the soft drumming of In Your Eyes. He winked at Brian and earned a laugh from the older man. Brian wrapped both arms around Dan and rested his head on his shoulder. The two skate in silence for most of the song, Dan humming along under his breath. 

“Hey Dan?,” Brian asked, staring into Dan’s inviting, walnut brown eyes. “Thank you for taking me on this date. I haven’t felt desirable in a long time, so this really means alot to me.” 

“Oh Bri, you are like, the most desireable guy ever. It’s like I’m an impatient paleontologist-”

“-and I want to date you so fucking badly.” The pair laughed at the reference to one of their songs. Dan brushes a strand of hair behind Brian’s hair, and gives him a quick kiss. 

“Hey man, we should probably get going. It’s getting late.”

“Oh I wasn’t even paying attention to the time. Guess time flies when you’re with someone you loveeeeee.” 

Dan chuckled and blushed at Brian’s exaggeration. His smile flattened out and he combed a hand through his hair while he looked at the ground. 

“Um Brian? Would you maybe like to… maybe come over? I could try to make dessert and we could watch a movie. I mean you totally don’t have to and it’s definitely-” 

Brian silenced him with a kiss on the lips. “First of all, you talk _way_ too fucking much, and two, I’d love to come over.” 

All Dan could do was nod, before shuffling off the rink to take his skates off. Brian sat beside him, humming a song Dan didn’t recognize. After the two had said their goodbyes to the DJ, they set off in Brian’s car. Dan had walked from his house earlier, planning on asking Brian to join him for the night. The older man had laughed at this, only making Dan blush more. 

Danny plugged in the aux cord to his phone, playing the playlist he made especially for this occasion. At first, Brian tapped along to the beat of Limelight by Rush. Pretty soon, both him and Dan were singing at the top of their lungs and dancing, headbanging and all. Dan noticed that Brian had taken the longer way to his house and couldn’t help but smile to himself.

Even after they arrived at Dan’s house, the two sat parked in the driveway and rocked out. Both teachers sang and danced until the playlist was over. Just as Dan was exiting the car, Brian reached out across the center console to grab his hand. “Dan there’s just one thing I want to say,” Brian started as their eyes connected. “Thank you for taking me on the best date of my life. You’re the best… you’re the best partner anyone could ask for.” 

Dan blushed again, gave Brian’s hand a squeeze, and kissed his forehead. 

“You’re the best man,” Dan returned, before he got out of the car, “you’re the best and I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
